The Specter
This page is about the mystery driver that chose to remain anonymous while driving in World Race Series 2017. The Specter always drove all black cars with a symbol reminiscent of red eyes pasted proudly on the body. In the end it was revealed that the mystery driver is actually Glenda Agcaoili from World Race Series 2016 as she would not have been able to race otherwise due to her aggressive driving. World Race 2017: Race 2 Monza In the 2017 Monza race, 'The Specter' drove a Cadillac Escalade armed with a massive V8 engine. She made it to the top several times but in the end was bested by Dawa Vaughn. She got 2nd place, which still qualified her for Leg 2 of the series. Driver Gallery sdfdsfssfsf.PNG|The Specter spins out Meghan Washington at the race start. sddf.PNG escalade2.PNG|She pushes Jessica Messere off the track aadfsaf.PNG|She takes the lead on the first lap tight.PNG|Tense competition between The Specter and Dawa Vaughn redeyesssssssssssssssss.PNG|A rear view showing the "red eyes" she.PNG|She retakes the lead on the second lap World Race 2017: Race 5 Le Mans In Leg 2, The Specter once more raced very aggressively and drove the same car featured in the WRS 2017 trailer, a Lamborghini Countach. She passed many drivers but could not keep up with Claire Kornhoff and settled for 4th place, just enough to be qualified for the finale Driver Gallery taytay.PNG|Fighting with Taylor Kornhoff after race start 2nd place.PNG|The Specter in 2nd place, behind Liam Mcguire (one can just barely make out the "red eyes" on the rear of the Countach) ujhguhv.PNG|The Specter briefly takes the lead sdffsdfd.PNG|Sliding on the second lap. World Race 2017: Race 7 Sonoma (Finale) The Specter drove in the finale without much hope of winning, starting out in 8th place on the roster but soon proved everyone wrong. In this race she drove a high-tech Toyota GT-One LMP car. She drove with ferocity and determination unseen in most other WRS drivers and was only matched by Premender Korukanda. The Specter got 2nd place, one place away from winning the entire series. Driver Gallery craSH.PNG|A hood camera view moments before the crash between The Specter, Jayshaun Carobert and Nimsy Corea. gfdgsdf.PNG|She limps away from the crash sdfsfsdfsdf.PNG sfsdfsf.PNG|She catches back up to the pack sdfsdf2.PNG|The Specter In second place, nearing the finish line sdfdsf43.PNG BLACK2.PNG|At the finish line fgfdsf.PNG|A photo showing the finish, a few more feet of track and The Specter would have grabbed the victory. Trivia *For almost all of The Specter's appearances, her car has the "Red eyes" on the rear, until the finale race where it was placed on the hood. *During the reveal that ‘The Specter’ was Glenda, several clips of 2016 played as well as the famous song within the video "Click Click Boom" by Saliva. *The official definition for Specter is "a ghost" or "something widely feared as a possible unpleasant or dangerous occurrence". *The Specter's official theme song, as seen in the WRS 2017 Trailer, is called 'Stereocool- Funktotum'. It should also be noted that the WRS official channel never uploaded this song with its own video. Category:Racers Category:Cadillac Drivers Category:Cadillac Escalade Drivers Category:Lamborghini Drivers Category:Lamborghini Countach Drivers Category:Toyota Drivers Category:LMP Car Drivers Category:Agcaoili Racing Dynasty Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Monza Category:WRS 2017 Le Mans Category:WRS 2017 Finale